Digital and computer controlled printers often utilize printer cartridges to deposit ink onto media such as paper, cardboard, plastics, clothing, and other such materials. Within a printer cartridge, ink is typically stored in an ink reservoir and is deposited onto media through a print head. The printer and, thus, the printer cartridge can be arranged to be in either an idle state or a printing state. While in an idle state, the printer is dormant and awaiting instructions to print. While in a printing state, the printer is processing instructions and actively printing onto media.
The internal pressure of the ink reservoir can be important for both the idle state and the printing state. While in an idle state, the internal pressure of the ink reservoir is typically less than the pressure required to dispense ink through the print head. This is so that ink from the ink reservoir does not unintentionally leak or drop from the print head when the printer is not directed to print. While in a printing state, the internal pressure of the ink reservoir is typically greater than the pressure required to dispense ink through the print head. This is so that ink from the ink reservoir is dispensed through the print head and deposited onto media when the printer is directed to print.
Print cartridges are often equipped with an accumulator assembly to regulate the pressure applied to the ink reservoir. Accumulator assemblies typically include one or more accumulator bags. Accumulator bags can be arranged to apply a generally constant pressure to ink reservoirs during both idle states and printing states. While the printer is in an idle state, an accumulator bag can apply a back pressure to the ink reservoir so that the internal pressure in the ink reservoir is less than the pressure required to dispense ink through the print head. While a printer is in a printing state, an accumulator bag can apply a positive pressure to the ink reservoir so that the internal pressure in the ink reservoir is greater than the pressure required to dispense ink through the print head.